


cute

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 1 Episode 4, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: kiki wasn't the only blonde alex caught sight of at samuel's music video shoot party.





	cute

“oh my God, look!”

sam exclaimed, making mia look up from the floor. just a few centimetres away from them stood kiki with her one-and-only obsession, alexander, hand-in-hand. “oh, this is _good_.” the black-haired girl said, before whipping out her phone, opening the camera app. mia started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

just as alex and kiki walk past them to go outside, sam managed to catch them on video. kiki noticed, and gave the camera a huge smile, obviously excited as to how it was going with alexander.

on the other hand, alex noticed the blonde leaning against the wall next to the glass door, having him under a scrutinising stare, an adorable smile on her face. sizing her up with his own eyes, the ends of his lips slightly twitched, liking what he saw. _cute_ , he thought, but that thought didn't last long enough to the next moment, when he and the girl he had with him right now entered the garden and she grabbed his face.

but even at the back of his mind, the image of the pretty blonde was still there.


End file.
